<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His to Claim by martyr_syndrome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061153">His to Claim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/martyr_syndrome/pseuds/martyr_syndrome'>martyr_syndrome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, M/M, Mid-Canon, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/martyr_syndrome/pseuds/martyr_syndrome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami runs into Feilong while searching for Akihito; suppressed emotions emerge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asami Ryuichi/Liu Fei Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His to Claim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I just wanted to make you mine.”</p><p>The man’s voice continued to ring in his ears. Sultry, husky, confident, spiteful… melancholic and lonely. He still tasted those lips on his own, and he still detected the smell of cologne in the air. Whispered words crept into his being and found their way around his heart, arresting it with surprise, a sliver of knowing and, worst of all, regret.</p><p>Asami didn’t need this now. He’d come all the way from Japan, hurling himself into the lion’s den to claim what was his, firm in his resolve. But all it took was a nostalgic kiss and Feilong’s murmur and emotions from seven years ago came back to him in little quantities like water leaking from a dam. He balled his fist in frustration at this.</p><p>“I’ll look for Akihito,” came Feilong’s voice, accompanied by the sound of releasing the safety catch on a handgun. “And I’ll find him first.”</p><p>Asami wasn’t sure whether to take it as a threat or assurance anymore. Several moments earlier he would have put up with the burning pain in his chest to swing up and pin the other man to the ground. He would have twisted Feilong’s arm back till he heard the sound of dislocating joints, released the catch on his own gun while ramming the barrel into the latter’s cheek. But he’d been disarmed before he knew it, and as he heard the other man leave, it was all he wanted to prevent that.</p><p>“Feilong!”</p><p>The long-haired man spun back, face hard, teeth grit in anger. He aimed his gun steadily at the space between the other’s eyebrows. He didn’t want to hear his name being called; not by Asami. It angered him to know that the man on the floor would go so far for a simple boy who had no beneficial value, that the man who had been so gentle with him seven years ago would pull the trigger without hesitation now. It made his blood boil to think he’d been in love with someone who never saw him more than anything but a potential partner in crime. It made him especially angry for loving someone he hated so much at the same time, so much so that despite aiming a gun, he felt he couldn’t open fire. Not when deep brown eyes were piercing him with their intensity.</p><p>“I won’t miss from here, Asami,” he threatened coolly, biting back anger at how the man’s gaze weakened him so. That was the Asami he always knew – confident even at gunpoint, prideful, patronizing. “So think twice before you waste my time because I’m done with you.”</p><p>Soul-searching brown eyes that seemed to reach deep into his mind held firm, as usual, and he hoped the Japanese would keep his mouth shut. Feilong wasn’t confident of keeping himself in check anymore. He took a cautious step forward. He wasn’t counting on kind words. If Asami said something to insult him, he wouldn’t have been able to fire, and the enemy would discover his weakness and exploit it.</p><p>But the man only sighed, his frown slowly dissolving into a weak smile as he called softly, “Fei…”</p><p>He looked imploringly into Feilong’s eyes, burning hate into his own, yet wavering with a flicker of insecurity. He recognized that flicker; it hadn’t changed over the years. Asami held out his hand, outstretched and open, a display of neutrality.</p><p>Feilong bit his lip so sharply he drew blood. What was Asami thinking? He didn’t like being unable to read the man. He didn’t understand where that smile came from, and he hated being thrown off-guard by that familiar smile. Why, he thought, didn’t Asami just say something despicable like the harsh words they’d exchanged earlier on? Why did Asami have to pull this on him now, of all times? And just when he thought he’d put his feelings behind him, Asami had to call his name as he used to with such gentility, such kindness! He couldn’t cope with this. It would have been so much easier to hate this man, and yet… and yet…!</p><p>“DAMN IT ASAMI, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!?!”</p><p>His body moved before he could think, powered by anger and a rush of other emotions he couldn’t comprehend. He rushed forward and tore Asami’s head back by the hair, forcing his gun up against the man’s neck. And as his eyes burned with the sting of oncoming tears he searched those of a deepest brown for an answer. Anything would have been fine. But when it never surfaced he slammed Asami to the ground. Ignoring the painful groan, he pressed the barrel to the man’s temple and demanded in desperation.</p><p>“What do you want from me..?” Noting the other man’s lack of resistance, his voice began to shake, and he felt hot tears begin to roll down his cheeks.</p><p>Feilong’s hold on the Japanese weakened, and he gave up. He gave up trying to maintain his strength, his power over the other, his denial. Most of all, he gave up trying to understand anything. He sat back on his knees and his shaking hand withdrew the gun.</p><p>“Fei…” Asami murmured, watching in mild disbelief as Feilong, the proud triad leader of Hong Kong that he knew, crumbled under an unspoken burden before him.</p><p>His tears flowed freely now. It was despicable, he knew, having to break down after years of doing anything but cry. And of all people, he had to do it in Asami’s presence. Feilong hated himself for it. He bit again on his bleeding lip as he raised a clenched fist, the heel of his palm pressing against his forehead.</p><p>It took him a while to notice the gentle movement of fingers through his long hair, smoothening out the unruliness it acquired from the earlier scuffle. And when he felt the soft brush of Asami’s fingers against his cheek he felt himself freeze, yet he burned where Asami had touched him. A firm hand rested upon his before he could pull away for another empty threat, and with it came another rush of frustration as Asami’s hands, gentle as he remembered, pried the gun from his grasp.</p><p>The older man sighed, relieved that Fei permitted his touch, relieved that he could be this close to the other one more time. He struggled with finding an apt way to start, while he disengaged the pistol and slid it aside. But he could think of nothing, as he’d lost himself running his fingers through the cascade of ebony strands that easily fell apart as he combed through them. Nothing else went through his mind, but the thought of sweeping away tears from porcelain skin.</p><p>Feilong was still beautiful. His frame had broadened, a given for a fully-grown man. But his face maintained the same feminine features that had captured his attention seven years ago. Asami couldn’t help but smile as he looked upon eyebrows pulled into a familiar troubled frown and moist long lashes, thick and black against the fair skin of Fei’s cheekbones. And there were lips, fresh and pink and slightly parted which reminded him of kisses they’d shared. He was drawn into them, wanting to experience those lips again.</p><p>“Why…”</p><p>The shaking voice stopped him just as he drew close enough to brush Feilong’s lips. He felt the soft touch of a hand against his chest, weakly pushing him back.</p><p>“Why do you have to be gentle now…?” Feilong raised his head to look defiantly at the other. Why was the man still here, if he had some other boy to go after? “I already said I don’t need your pity,” he said firmly, holding back tears that threatened to flow again at the sight of Asami so close.</p><p>But he knew it somewhere, that Asami was kind. Despite his cold exterior and his care-less excuses, Asami was the only other one who was kind to him besides his late father. And he knew that he’d refused to acknowledge this when the blade of a knife, searing hot from fire, was forced through his hand seven years past. He refused to acknowledge it again when Asami defended him from an oncoming attack, and he wasn’t about to acknowledge it now. After all, he was sure that Akihito had experienced much more of such kindness than he ever had.</p><p>It was bad enough that he’d let himself fall into Asami’s presence seven years ago, and now he would fall again.</p><p>“…so don’t start being kind to me now!”</p><p>The harsh tone of Feilong’s voice was like venom; venom spun with disappointment and resent. Yet he’d pounded his fist against the floor as he said this, and Asami could say nothing.</p><p>He knew he was in no position to start loving the younger man again, nor could he make half-assed excuses about it. But he was drawn as he was before, and the other man stirred feelings he’d long forgotten.</p><p>“Fei…” he insisted a third time, gently cupping the man’s cheek in his hand. There was so much he wanted to apologize for: leaving without a word, returning as an enemy, opening fire… for causing this much grief. He never felt good about any of it, but he wasn’t the type to put such things into words either. And that was why he only knew how to handle it one way.</p><p>Feeling the soft press of Asami’s lips against his own, Feilong’s eyes widened in shock. He would surely fall now, and he wouldn’t be able to stop himself.</p><p>Fei was sweet against him, and the faint taste of iron came as he licked the blood off moist lips. He slid through as Fei’s trembling lips hesitantly parted; his other hand slowly finding the other man’s to entwine their fingers.</p><p>Feilong stiffened as he felt a tongue slide against his own. Asami was gentle, patient, and above all, sensual. He coaxed Fei, softly brushing tongues, and suckling gently on Fei’s lower lip as he drew back. Fei felt a shiver run through his body. His eyes drew slowly open to see Asami watching him in silence. It was a tender expression, brows slightly knit in concern. A thumb brushed his cheeks again, and it was enough. Asami had taken the lid off his bottled emotions easily, and he felt it flood through his veins. So be it. He leaned forward without warning, capturing Asami’s lips in an urgent kiss.</p><p>The latter had resigned himself to wondering about Fei’s reluctance to respond, but was pleasantly surprised to be answered by the crushing pressure of mouth against mouth, almost brutal in its intensity. His mind fogged as Fei forced a tongue past his lips, years of absence crashing upon him at the familiar contact.</p><p>Feilong leaned against the older man and allowed a smile to play on the corner of his lips as he felt a soft growl vibrate into the kiss. Before he knew it, Asami’s tongue was pushing against his and he submitted, reveling in the moist warmth that passionately stroked the inside of his mouth with the hunger of years past.</p><p>Asami smirked, confidence dancing across his lips as Fei broke the kiss for air. He missed this – Fei’s beautiful face flushed, lips reddened, eyes glazed.</p><p>“You still run out of breath too quickly, Fei.” Asami’s voice was smooth and darkly possessive, and Fei felt a pleasant shiver run down his spine. His moist lips pulled into a smile as an elegant brow arched in mild amusement.</p><p>“Still arrogant as ever,” he said, pressing his body against Asami’s that the latter lay back upon the luxuriously carpeted floor. He lowered his face that he felt Asami’s warm breath on his neck, and his lips gently brushed the man’s ear as he whispered, “I’ll make you regret that soon enough.”</p><p>He rolled his hips forward and chuckled when he heard Asami hiss at the cruel grinding of groin against groin. His thumb traced Asami’s lower lip briefly, before claiming it again.</p><p>A moan slipped from Asami as he felt Fei’s teeth sink into his lip, enough to hurt and draw blood, yet sending a shower of fiery lust burning through his senses. He retaliated by deepening the kiss, pushing up to plunder the other’s mouth, feeling his tongue sear as he once again grew familiar with the cavern offered to him.</p><p>He reached up, hand sweeping through silken strands that fell about them like a heavy curtain. A gasp was drawn from him as he felt a tongue trace his lip, darting out to lick his wound before suckling upon it almost apologetically at the wound inflicted earlier.</p><p>“I see you’ve had practice,” he laughed softly as Fei planted a soft kiss to the corner of his lip. “Did you keep that young page boy of yours for this?”</p><p>There was no answer, save for a glimpse of haughty eyes, almost blazing a mischievous silver before they disappeared, a groan escaping him almost simultaneously as hot lips closed harshly down upon his neck. His eyes fluttered close and he tilted his neck, baring his skin to the assault of teeth and tongue. A hand clenched upon long tresses, silently demanding the press of mouth against skin.</p><p>“Feeling insecure?” Fei’s eyes looked down at Asami after leaving a bruise on the man’s skin. He kissed Asami briefly before murmuring against smiling lips, “But you don’t have to worry… I’m nothing like a certain someone whose interests run in minors.”</p><p>There was an unspoken laughter in Fei’s uttered words, teasing and prodding in their deliverance. But there was no time to enjoy bantering with Asami. In a fluid motion, Fei found himself pushed back against the ground. A strong hand circled about his wrist and crushed it against the floor above their heads as Asami’s body, hot and encompassing, settled against his. Pinned under the familiar weight, Fei bit his tongue, willpower dangerously reaching the limit as he fought to restrain himself from arching into the firm, pressing body.</p><p>“And yet you’ve laid your hands on Takaba?” Asami growled against his skin, kisses trailing his neck turning into nips along his jaw – a distraction that was rendered useless at the first drive of a pelvis into his. Blind lust spiraled and clouded his vision as he felt Asami’s needy desire slide against his own.</p><p>“You…” Fei drew a sharp breath through his teeth as the next thrust came; struggling against the desire that shot quickly into a throbbing ache that settled between his legs. “You still score higher than I do on that one.”</p><p>He gave a strangled cry as yet another thrust ground their passions together. Another deep chuckle reached his ears, and Asami murmured something that never registered as hips were slid sensually against his, firm and precise, breaking through his defences as the heat of clothed passion pressed lewdly against his own straining erection. His resolve crumbled completely, body now arching in search of the friction that only heightened the frenzy burning through his veins.</p><p>Feilong hissed in frustration, untamed desire for the other man surging as he met shallow thrusts with those of his own. He wanted more than this! The coarse cloth against his skin was a sickeningly unwelcome barrier. He wanted the intimacy of bare flesh against flesh; a steaming desire that did nothing to help soothe his discontent with their fully-clothed state. He wanted – no, he needed more. He needed sweat-slicked skin, heat against scalding heat, intimate touches and yes, Asami’s hard shaft inside him, assuring him that the man above him was still his to have.</p><p>The sudden sensation of cool breeze over naked skin pulled him out of the inferno he’d fallen into, his eyes taking a moment to focus on the face that hovered painfully close to his. Their movements had stilled, though he remained pinned under the comforting warmth of Asami’s body. His silk dress had been carefully undone, and he nearly blushed, catching the way Asami’s eyes devoured the sight of his naked torso.</p><p>Soft lips nuzzled his neck tenderly, sweet and loving as if all the lust that had spurred the both of them had vanished.</p><p>“Seven years and you haven’t changed at all,” an affectionate whisper tickled his skin as lips moved to nibble lightly on his ear. Cool fingertips teased a taut nipple; an action which Asami knew all too well would get the reaction he’d been hoping for.</p><p>Wild desire lanced through the younger man’s senses once again.</p><p>“Bastard,” he hissed, knees buckling at the sensation. He felt the smile that graced Asami’s lips, but the fingers that brushed and pinched only continued to torment him.</p><p>“Foul language for one already this hard,” Asami murmured haughtily, firmly clasping his free hand over the bulge between Fei’s legs. He felt himself ache as he watched Fei throw his head back, a choked gasp pulling into a wavering moan that spilled from beautiful lips.</p><p>Asami whispered, his voice sensual and laced with lust, “I’ve missed that.”</p><p>Feilong’s eyes glared indignantly back. “Feeling up my crotch?”</p><p>A gleam danced within dark brown. “That too,” he chuckled, reclaiming lips that parted deliciously beneath his, enjoying the slight stiffening of Fei’s body against him while his hands strayed to play dangerously with the waist of Fei’s pants.</p><p>Asami’s fingers danced feather-light touches, teasing the contours of hip bones as his tongue swirled circles around erect nipples. He loved how Fei squirmed at this, that beautiful face contorted into a mixture of pleasure and impatience. And a sigh so soft escaped Fei’s lips as Asami rewarded his milky skin with downward kisses that playfully paused over his navel. Hands, steady and experienced, smoothed over Fei’s skin, and as they coaxed the younger man to raise his hips, slid restricting clothing off toned legs, his hands brushing over the curve of rounded buttocks which he knew too well.</p><p>He took a moment admiring Fei’s naked body, beautiful as he imagined, as he remembered. He remembered pleasuring the man and tasting him, and then remembered no more, feeling the gentle touch of loving hands undoing buttons and sliding fabric away that he too, experienced the teasing cold air. And this was a sort of strange pleasure for Asami, for Fei smiled so beautifully then.</p><p>Feilong’s fingers were different when they weren’t grasping cold metal. Now they were tapered and soft as they found Asami’s hard flesh. The man hissed, feeling himself throb where soft hands touched him. He wanted more. He wanted Fei to hold him, stroke him, pleasure him with those sweet fingers. But Fei didn’t, the sweet devil. Asami was granted nothing more but feathering of the skin, and the brush of cruel fingertips here, there, over, under. It was such wonderful torment. He loved it, hated it, craved it. And then the beautiful man smiled again, assuring him with a light kiss to the lips that yes, he could expect more.</p><p>Feilong drew close, and lay his hot length against Asami’s. He sighed lustfully from the sheer contact, and Asami loved the mere sight of it. He placed his hand over Fei’s tapered fingers and they stroked their flesh together. It was simple, yet it the blissful sensation both men derived from this was evident. Fei’s hips swayed back and forth as he knelt, supporting himself against Asami’s broad chest. Asami hissed, Fei’s wanton movement testing his control. His strong hands tightened over the firm mounds of his lover’s bottom, and he wanted more.</p><p>He guided Fei to lie over him, but his gentility only received a smile in return.</p><p>“Together…” was the only word Asami heard, distracted by the sensual flush in Fei’s cheeks and the lust in deep, dark eyes. More words were whispered into his ears, taking him by surprise. Brazen words; words so sexual and provocative, woven into such seductive beckoning by the sultry tone of Feilong’s voice that any other man would have lost himself to orgasm.</p><p>Feilong crouched over Asami, his hair and hot breath tickling the insides of muscled thighs. His tongue slipped, lapping at the older man’s aching member with such skill as he too, received the pleasurable stroke of a tongue to his skin. He suckled the tip, and held back a gasp as Asami’s tongue ran along his underside.</p><p>Asami couldn’t be more aroused; even Takaba, tied up and tear-faced, could hardly compare to this flavour, this smell, and the sight of spreading thighs above him as Fei lowered himself for more. He stroked those thighs, enjoying the feel of Fei’s tongue against him. And as he took Fei into his mouth, so did the other, soft, wet and warm.</p><p>Fei was sweet and divine. He sucked too, ardently and so perfectly that Asami felt his vision come and go. His fingers, tracing upward, found the petite entrance and as his fingertip brushed it, he gasped, feeling a short moan vibrate against his sex.</p><p>A shudder ran through Fei’s body as he felt Asami’s fingers touch him. He didn’t resist; loved it, in fact, as arms locked about his thighs, pulling him even lower so that Asami could part his flesh and run a cruel tongue over his tight skin. He whimpered at this, and had to release Asami from his mouth.</p><p>“Asami…” he shivered, looking over his shoulder at the smirking man.</p><p>“No one’s had you here, I take it.” Asami was enjoying this more and more, watching as a faint pink tinged Fei’s cheeks again, “You have a beautiful colour.” His thumbs pulled at Fei’s skin, parting his entrance slightly. Asami chuckled, the tip of his tongue briefly dipping into the opening.</p><p>Fei held back a moan, torn between embarrassment and shameless pleasure. Asami’s tongue flicking against him, teasing the inner rim of his entrance, made him twitch and shiver. He felt himself drip, and pursed his lips as a familiar deep chuckle reached his ears.</p><p>“You’re already this wet,” Asami mused, a hand sweeping up the pearly drop that fell onto him, “And we’ve only begun… Fei.”</p><p>The younger man shuddered at the sound of his name.<br/>Asami was gentle and teasing, and after he’d cruelly licked off the fluids that threatened to escape Fei’s control, he murmured against the man’s parted opening.</p><p>“Or should I make you come first…?” His tongue lashed out, with more pressure this time, pushing its way into Fei, tasting, teasing and tormenting. His fingers followed, and he slipped a digit into the younger man, surprised at its tightness, and then another.</p><p>Fei gasped, the ache in his weeping sex driving him mad with lust as he felt soft lips against that sensitive ring of muscle, kissing, kissing, and gods, the cruel lash of Asami’s tongue that came before gentle sucking that soon increased in pressure. Then came the sweet stroke of Asami’s fingers, sliding slowly, so slowly against his inner walls, stretching him, exploring him so thoroughly that it was all he could do to weakly lick at the man’s demanding erection in between gasps. He leaked and leaked and he wanted release, but more than anything else, he wanted Asami inside him.</p><p>“Well?” Asami smiled, cruelly toying with Fei’s sacs as he relentlessly tormented the man’s entrance.</p><p>“Later,” Fei struggled with an airy moan, feeling Asami’s fingers pushing into him again. It wasn’t enough; he wanted something hard and hot and thick that would fill him, fill him and push him till he felt nothing else.</p><p>“Fine,” came the reply, and Fei sighed in relief as Asami finished off with a gentle kiss to his tortured opening. “But I’ll have you satisfy me.” An erotic promise lurked behind Asami’s sultry tone, and Fei only nodded in agreement.</p><p>Their lips met again, tongues dancing against each other in the heat of passion and lust. They parted, and Fei gently pushed Asami back, drunk with the pleasurable contact of naked skin, intoxicated by the pleasure Asami had granted him.</p><p>“Don’t move,” he murmured, “your wound will open.” Fei gingerly touched the patch of red, old blood that stained Asami’s bandage. He couldn’t apologize for it, and he only smiled lovingly as he felt Asami’s hand close around his.</p><p>Fei positioned himself over Asami, feeling his heart pound so hard it was difficult to bear. It was only a while ago that the older man said he wouldn’t do something like this. And yet here they were, and immediately Fei’s body remembered the pleasure of Asami’s expert teasing. He felt himself throb again, not merely between the legs, but his opening felt it as well. He swallowed.</p><p>“Relax,” Asami said softly, and held his hips supportively as Fei lowered himself onto the man.</p><p>Asami was thicker than he’d imagined. Even though he was sopping wet from earlier; even though Asami was slick, he felt as though he would rip apart. Fei bit his lip, holding back a cry. He was used to pain, but this was too foreign. His fingers tightened around Asami’s. He paused a while, catching his breath while waiting for the pain to dull. And when it did, he allowed himself to slide further down, his legs threatening to give out as he shook, getting accustomed to Asami inside him.</p><p>Fei was wet, tight and incredibly hot. Feeling that deep, constricting chasm slowly envelop his pulsing manhood was so torturous it threatened to drive him into an erotic oblivion. It didn’t help that Fei was a sight to behold. Long, disheveled hair fell about the man’s beautiful face and about his body, while his creamy skin glimmered with a layer of perspiration. His chest heaved, nipples taut and inviting. His sex, erect and dripping, begged for Asami’s touch.</p><p>The man couldn’t deny this. He reached out to wrap Fei with his fingers, and smiled to himself as Fei, eyes closed, parted his lips to moan as his body shivered. It comforted him, and helped him to forget the pain. And Fei began to feel a familiar pleasure, as the pain melted into surging pulses through his body. He sighed, the sensation of Asami’s thick, throbbing sex filling him overriding his senses. Fingers kneaded his seeping member skilfully, stroking him with slow pumps as fingertips occasionally tortured the tiny opening where drops of white threatened to spill.</p><p>Lust took him over, and slowly, to match the pumping motion of Asami’s hand, Fei began to rock his hips. His soft whimpers pulled into moans, and his moans turned into wanton cries as he rose and fell against the man.</p><p>It was overwhelming once Fei had begun to move. Asami’s usually calm façade contorted, finding his control being tested yet again. He gasped; Fei would grip him mercilessly as he pulled up – as though unwilling to let go – and then he would be completely engulfed by the man’s insanely tight sheath as Fei fell back down against him.</p><p>“Fei…” he groaned, but the younger man didn’t hear him.</p><p>Pleasure arrested Fei completely, and wild passion drove him as he felt Asami thrust upward against him, seeking more of Fei’s hot depths. He cried out, open-mouthed gasps mingled with moans and whimpers as he rose and fell, rocking against Asami’s hips, thrusting against the wet touch of Asami’s hands. He was falling into the man – Asami’s breath, his smell, his sex… and he loved every moment of it as he pushed himself closer to orgasm.</p><p>Fei was near, and Asami knew this by the desperate manner in which the beautiful man writhed carnally above him. He knew this by the lengthy moans that sweetly tortured him. But he wasn’t about to let it end so simply.</p><p>Asami tightened his grip cruelly about the base of Fei’s length, and was met with a long, pleading whimper. Fei, pulled out of erotic bliss yet again, looked to his captor impatiently.</p><p>“Don’t come just yet,” Asami smiled, holding back a sharp intake of breath as he felt Fei’s hot cavern tighten about his member in protest. “Wait for me.”</p><p>Fei couldn’t wait. He was terribly close, and he had Asami filling him so wonderfully that it was all he could think of to release and collapse against the other man. But the painful grip about his tortured sex left him no choice, and he began to rock again, trying as hard as he could to pleasure his lover.</p><p>A loving smile graced Asami’s lips, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as the younger man rocked against him sensually, calling out his name in deliciously shameless cries. Feilong, radiant, beautiful and proud. His to claim. He shut his eyes, as Fei fell against him, rolling his hips, seeking Asami’s lips.</p><p>Fei moaned into heated, messy kisses, breaking for air too soon, his breath coming hot and heavy on Asami’s neck.</p><p>“Asami…” Fei pleaded, close to tears, as he lustfully ground his hips against the other, “let me come…!”</p><p>Asami complied, and his hand returned to the wet stroking that Fei loved so much. He heard moans shake in pleasure again, and as he thrust into Fei’s clenching depths, reveled in the wet sounds that were produced.</p><p>Fei was terribly close; his senses flooded with everything Asami gave to him. His body moved on its own accord, and Asami pulled moans and sounds out of him he never thought he would make. And he felt it – there! As Asami’s length plunged within – the brush of that spot inside that sent cruel waves of pleasure crashing upon him. Gods, it was too much! He cried for more. He writhed. He urged Asami to thrust, to pump him faster, harder and harder until he came, bucking even as he spilled into Asami’s waiting hand.</p><p>Asami groaned as the younger man bucked against him, and he was pushed over the edge as Fei’s walls clamped down harshly on his sex. He emptied himself with a groan, his hot fluids filling the other even as Fei still twitched against his length.</p><p>Fei sighed blissfully as he felt Asami release into him, and he leaned in to engage the man in another kiss. His hips bucked occasionally; aftershocks coursing sweetly through his body as Asami’s wet fingers milked his dripping member until he had no more to give.</p><p>Asami steadied his breath, liquid fire burning through his veins. He waited as passion ebbed, comforting the younger man as his teeth tugged lightly on lips, as tongues grazed tongues. He buried his face against Fei’s silken hair, still amazed at the magnitude of the effect the younger man had on him, even over the years.</p><p>It was a while before Fei stirred in his arms and Asami shifted to gaze upon his face. It filled Feilong with a sudden melancholy, and he smiled weakly, as he brushed his hands against his lover’s cheek.</p><p>“Thank you,” he murmured, as the older man responded with gentle kisses to his fingertips.</p><p>Yes, Asami was gentle, kind and loving. Fei knew this well enough, and he loved the man. Yet Asami was here for a reason, and it wasn’t Fei. His brows knotted in a familiar mixture of disappointment and jealousy, but it wasn’t as hard to bear as before.</p><p>They’d spent enough together, and though he wished so much to prolong the moment, Fei decided it was time to return to what they were here for.</p><p>“I must go… Asami.”</p><p>Fei softly claimed Asami’s lips, pushing down a sort of loneliness that welled up within him as he melted helplessly into the kiss. It was soft, tender and bittersweet, and the older man attempted to deepen it, but Fei wouldn’t allow any more. He left the kiss, his lips lingering a fleeting moment over the other’s as he resolved anew. He wouldn’t fall anymore.</p><p>They dressed each other in silence, pulling silk and cotton over skin and muscle. Feilong said no more, even after Asami had lovingly combed hands through his hair. He retrieved his gun, a weary sigh escaping him as he readied the weapon for combat.</p><p>Asami gazed at the younger man, long hair settling weightlessly about his hips as he moved with elegance and beauty; gentle yet strong. And now Fei would leave, his back turned on his lover, lost as soon as they’d found each other. Asami had prepared himself for this. Yet as Feilong reached for the cold, golden handles on the heavy door he felt a strong grip about his wrist, pulling him back.</p><p>“Fei.”</p><p>Deep brown met eyes of mystic black, so dark and so firm, Asami felt a knot tighten in his gut. He didn’t want to leave things as they were, even if the other man was willing to. He pursed his lips in heavy silence as he thought of the words to say, until it dawned upon him that the simplest, most heartfelt ones were always the most difficult. But this was his only chance, and only a fool would let it go.</p><p>“I loved you… Fei.”</p><p>The loving call of his name rang loudly in his ears; a sound he was sure to never forget. Feilong bit on his back teeth, his fingers gripping the gun so tightly his fingers hurt. Yes, Asami belonged to someone else now. And he was only obliged to step down from where his place used to be.</p><p>Softly, with the cold gun he pushed Asami’s wrist away, his own wrist, palm and fingers stinging from the loss of that familiar warmth.</p><p>“It’s Feilong,” he said quietly, tucking his long hair behind his ears, averting his eyes. And as he left his lowered eyes slowly raised to meet the other’s in a parting gaze. Though slight, the corners of his sensual lips pulled upward in the best effort he could manage.</p><p>“But I love you. Asami.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kinda feel like if you write about Viewfinder you're revealing your age... but anyway I'm just resurfacing an old fic as a DISTRACTION while I squeeze my brain working on a MDZS x TGCF crossover *sweat*</p><p>And yes I'm on the <a href="https://twitter.com/_barfire">blue bird app</a> (I had to create a separate account just for my fics), I'm just <b>obviously</b> not very good at it, but feel free to follow for status updates? Or, y'know, twt your feedback at me ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>